The proposed program will build upon our core of basic teaching of head and neck oncology to bring a more comprehensive knowledge of head and neck cancer to the dental student, the dental hygiene student, graduate students and to dental and auxiliary practitioners. The objectives are to prepare practitioners to l) incorporate head and neck examinations to detect early neoplastic tissue changes into their practice, 2) arrive at a definitive diagnosis of cancer, 3) understand and intelligently discuss with the patient referral to an oncologist and 4) be prepared to provide needed dental care before and after cancer treatment. These will be accomplished by continuing an interdisciplinary approach to our intramural cancer education program and continuation of our Outreach Program of taking self-instructional packages to the practitioner in his or her office on an appointment basis. Evaluation of the modules in both the formative and summative modes will be done.